Epic Journey
by VampRaquel
Summary: Takes place after season 2... About the epic journey the characters take through love...  Sorry, I changed the storyline...
1. Chapter 1

Damon was lying shirtless on the bed. He couldn't sleep. It had been a week since Damon nearly died from Tyler's werewolf bite, a week since Stefan had left with Klaus, a week since Elena had kissed him… The sun was shining on his face making his eyes glow. He got up and headed to the bathroom. He turned the water on in the shower and got undressed. Damon was a bit agitated. For some reason Elijah's face kept popping up in his head. Now that he thought about it, he had dreamt about Elijah. _'Why am I dreaming about Elijah?' _Damon thought. He guessed it must be his subconscious' way of saying that Elena was right. That they needed to find Elijah in order to find Stefan. _'May be Elena's right. May be it's the only way to get him back, but where the hell is he?' _

They knew Elijah was dead because a few days ago Jeremy had seen Elijah, but Elijah didn't get the chance to say where he was. Jeremy had been trying to contact Elijah again, but there was no luck. He could only see Anna and Vicki. He had even tried to see Jenna, but he couldn't. Damon stood under the shower. Water pouring down his gorgeous naked body, when someone walked in. He grabbed a towel and saw that it was Elena.

"Damon?" Elena shouted.

"Do you mind?" Damon said in his usual cocky voice.

"Damon! Jeremy just saw Elijah!" Elena said, she looked like she had just ran from her house to here. She was out of breath. "This time he managed to talk to him, but not for long. All he said was _'Warehouse 1692'_. Do you know where that is?" Elena said quickly.

"Umm…I think I know which one he means." Damon said. He grabbed a glass of water and gave it to her. "I'll go and check if it's the same one."

"I'm coming with you." Elena said.

"No, Elena, you can't come with me." Damon said.

"Why? Damon, this is Stefan we're talking about. If we get Elijah, we can go and get Stefan." Elena said.

"You're not coming, Elena." Damon said firmly. "I don't know what the situation is. Klaus could have many bodyguards; he could still be there or not. Whatever the situation is, it's not safe for you." Damon said seriously.

"And it's safe for you?" Elena asked.

"No, but it's safer and easier for me if I don't have to keep an eye on you." Damon said smiling, he couldn't lose Elena.

"I can help you. I'll drive the get-away car." Elena said sarcastically.

"Last time you drove the get-away car, you nearly got yourself and Stefan killed." Damon laughed even though it wasn't funny. He opened his wardrobe and grabbed his black jeans, a black t-shirt and his leather jacket. He got dressed quickly in his wardrobe. "I'll be back soon, I promise." Damon smiled and kissed Elena's forehead. He headed towards the door and he was out of sight.

He got in to his car and off he went. A few hours later, he arrived at the warehouse he thought Elijah was talking about. He parked 15 minutes away from the warehouse. Enough for the vampires in the warehouse not to notice him. He grabbed Alaric's vampire weapons out of the trunk and rushed to the warehouse. From what Damon could tell there were only two bodyguards inside. He saw a broken window. _'Lucky me'_ he thought. He entered the warehouse through the broken window.

He took one of Alaric stake guns and headed to the left. He could see one of the vampires. He aimed for the heart and shot the vampire. The vampire fell dead, but the other one heard and appeared behind him. He grabbed Damon and threw him to the other side of the room. The blonde vampire rushed to Damon and staked him in the back. Damon fell on the floor. The vampire turned Damon around and was about to stake when…he was staked. Damon laid on the floor confused. The blonde vampire fell to the floor and Damon saw who had saved him.

"Hello, Damon." Katherine smiled. "I thought you could use some help."

"Katherine." Damon said, he was actually happy to see her and happier that she had saved him, but he wasn't going to show it. "What are you doing here?"

"Will I ever get a thank you for saving your life…twice?" Katherine teased. She walked up to him and pulled the stake out of his back. "I'm here to find Elijah, so he can kill Klaus."

"How did you know where to find him?" Damon asked curiously.

"I've been keeping an eye on you all for the last week." Katherine smiled. "So, are you going to thank me?"

"Let's just find Elijah, ok?" Damon smiled. "Then if you behave, I may thank you later." Damon teased.

"Ok, let's find Elijah then." Katherine opened the big brown doors that the guards were guarding.

Damon and Katherine both entered the room. It was full of coffins, eight coffins to be exact.

"You look over there and I'll look over here." Damon said. He opened the four coffins but Elijah wasn't there. Katherine opened a coffin and found Elijah.

"Over here, Damon." Katherine smiled as she pulled the dagger out. "Now what?"

"Now, we wait." Damon said.

"Should we pull the other daggers out?" Katherine asked.

"I think it's best if we wait for Elijah to wake up. I don't want to have to deal with eight angry Originals waking up all at once." Damon laughed.

"You're probably right." Katherine smiled.

"Honey, I'm always right." Damon smiled his sexy teasing smile at Katherine.

"Ugh, this is taking a long time. What shall we do in the while we wait?" Katherine teased. "I know. How about this?" Katherine said as she leaned in to Damon. Her lips touching his and she kissed him.

Damon kissed her back, but then pushed her away. "No, Katherine. We're not going down that road again. Besides, Elijah could wake up any moment."

"And since when are you so shy of people seeing you?" Katherine asked frustrated. "You sure?" Katherine teased.

"Positive." Damon snapped.

Suddenly, Elijah moved. Damon and Katherine turned and looked at him. Elijah moved again. Katherine moved towards Elijah. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Katerina?" Elijah said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes, Elijah. It's me, Katherine." Katherine said trying to help Elijah up. Something inside of her wanted to hug him, kiss him, just run away with him, but she ignored it as she had done for more than 500 years. Katherine had always felt something for Elijah, but she ignored it, because he was her weakness, and she couldn't have a weakness. She never knew how she felt about Elijah, but now there were feelings that were starting to surface as she saw him laying awake in a coffin where he was dead a few minutes ago.

"Katerina, what happened?" Elijah asked, he was confused, disorientated. He couldn't remember what happened to him, yet.

"Your half-vampire half-werewolf brother happened." Damon said. "He drove this dagger through your heart and reunited you with your family." Damon said pointing towards all the other coffins. "Just like you wanted."

"Now I remember. I was telling Stefan how Niklaus had promised to reunite me with my family when I turned around and he drove the dagger through my heart." Elijah said angry remembering the look on his brother's face.

"Yes, that's what happened." Katherine said, remembering Klaus driving the dagger through Elijah's heart.

"Have you taken the dagger out of the rest of my family?" Elijah asked.

"Nope." Damon said. "We were waiting for you. We thought we shouldn't bring back from the dead eight angry Originals all at the same time."

"In other words, you were scared to bring them back just in case they killed you." Elijah laughed.

"No." Damon said annoyed. "I thought it would be nice for you to bring them back to life."

"Of course you did, Damon." Elijah smiled. "How considerate of you, when you hate me."

"Can we just bring them back to life and get on with getting Stefan back?" Katherine asked.

"You're right, Miss Katherine." Damon teased.

"Wait. What? Why do you need to get Stefan back?" Elijah asked.

"Because your baby bro took my baby bro and we don't know where they are." Damon smiled sarcastically.

"Niklaus took Stefan? Why?" Elijah asked still confused, but a thought occurred to him but he didn't say anything. Elijah knew why Klaus wanted Stefan, but it was best if Damon and Katherine didn't know.

"That what we want to know." Damon said. "Do you have any idea why he took Stefan?"

"No." Elijah lied.

"And why don't I believe you?" Damon asked. "You know why Klaus wants Stefan and you're going to tell me."

"How dare you come here making demands?" Elijah snapped.

"You owe me. I just saved your life, now I make demands." Damon said angrily.

Damon and Elijah were standing in front of each other looking at the other with hateful, turned on looks. Katherine stood between them and but one had on Elijah's chest and the other on Damon.

"Boys, stop. It's not worth you guys fighting. Unless you're willing to fight shirtless." Katherine teased. Damon and Elijah didn't stop looking at each other. "No? What a shame." Katherine said disappointed. "Well, then let's remove the rest of the daggers, then you can catch up with your family and then we can go and get Stefan."

"Yes, let's do that." Elijah said moving towards the coffin next to his. He opened it to find a blonde woman. He grabbed the dagger and pulled it out. He stood there stroking her cheek and waiting for her to wake up. She opened her eyes and smiled at Elijah.

"Elijah, my dear brother. I have missed you." She said.

"I know my dear Leah. I have missed you too." Elijah smiled.

"I hate to ruin the family reunion, but there are six other Originals to bring back to life and we're in a hurry." Damon said.

"You're right. We'll have plenty of time to catch up, sister. We should awake the others." Elijah smiled at his little sister.

Leah got up from the coffin and went to the next coffin and opened it. Inside was one of her brothers, he had dark brown hair. She pulled the dagger out and went to the next coffin and did the same. Elijah went to two coffins and opened them, his parents were inside. He pulled the dagger out of them and waited for them to wake up, while his little sister opened the other coffins. His mother opened her eyes and looked at Elijah.

"Mother!" Elijah shouted and then his father opened his eyes. "Father!" Elijah shouted again. He hugged them both and smiled. The got out of the coffins very confused.

"Elijah! What happened?" Elijah's mother said.

"Niklaus killed you both, mother." Elijah said.

"No, he wouldn't do that." Elijah's mother said. She had never believed anything bad about her son, Klaus. To her Klaus could never do anything wrong. She had always favored Klaus more than any of her other children, and although the others never minded much, this always hurt Elijah. But now it hurt more than ever.

"Listen to him, Maria. Your son killed us all." Elijah's father said. He had never forgiven her for having an affair with another man, but he loved his wife and family more than anything and he knew that Klaus would be trouble, but he stayed to protect his family.

"No! Niklaus wouldn't have done this to us. There has to be another reason!" Maria shouted crying.

The rest of Elijah's siblings had woken up and rushed to where Elijah and his parents were. Damon and Katherine stood near the Original family, but far enough to not be noticed.

"Mother, you have to stop believing the best of Niklaus!" said Anthony, one of Elijah's brothers.

"He does not have a good side, mother!" said Benjamin, another of Elijah's brothers.

"He only cares about himself!" said Leah

"Listen to our children, Maria." Elijah's father said. "They are right about Niklaus. They are not blinded by love and see Niklaus for who he is."

"You may not be blinded by love, but you are blinded by hate!" Maria said. "I will not tolerate this. Niklaus did not kill us, Samuel." Maria said to her husband.

"Ok, ok. We don't have time for this." Elijah said. "We need to find Niklaus."

"How did you find us, Elijah?" Lucy said, another sister of Elijah.

"I didn't. They did." Elijah said pointing at Katherine and Damon. "Damon and Katerina found me and took the dagger out. It's thanks to them that we are alive and reunited all together." Elijah smiled at them. Elijah was happy. He was back with his family, that's all he ever wanted for the last 500 years since he ran from Klaus.

Leah went straight to Damon and hugged him. "Thank you, Damon…?

"Salvatore. Damon Salvatore." Damon smiled at Elijah's younger sister.

"Thank you, Damon Salvatore." Leah said. "Salvatore, that name has a lot of history." She said and looked at the rest of her family. They looked at each other but never said anything and Elijah shook her head at her. Then she turned to Katherine and hugged her. "Thank you, Katerina Petrova for saving us too." Leah smiled. "I guess I don't have to mention that the Petrova name has history. Right, doppelganger?" Leah laughed.

"You're welcome." Damon said. Katherine just smiled at Leah, not knowing what to say.

"Why did you help us? What is it you seek from us? We have nothing to offer you both." Maria said. Elijah's mother never trusted anyone and she didn't trust Katherine or Damon.

"We need Elijah's help. He owes us." Damon said. "He betrayed us and saved Klaus which was the most stupid thing to do since Klaus then killed him. We need Elijah to help get my brother back."

"You have my word that I will help you get your brother back and that I will find a way to kill Niklaus." Elijah smiled.

"Your word means nothing to me. The last time you gave us your word you didn't kill Klaus." Damon said. "You owe us to get Stefan back and kill Klaus."

"Kill Niklaus?" Maria said shocked. "No, I will not allow you to kill Niklaus."

"Mother, there is no other option. If we let him live we will all die." Elijah said.

"You would rather let your brother die then you die?" Maria asked outraged.

"No, mother. I would rather Niklaus died then to lose any of you." Elijah said looking at the rest of his family with a look of love on his face. "Would you rather that we die than your precious Niklaus?" Elijah said knowing the answer.

Maria stood their looking at her family, looking at Elijah speechless. "No." She said quietly. "Of course not." She said, but the family knew that it wasn't completely true. Maria loved her children very much, but she always had a special love for Klaus. Klaus was the son of her lover, a man she had loved like no other, not even her husband. But her lover was dead and Klaus was her only connection to him, so she had always treated him differently.

"We're in a hurry." Damon said. "We need to leave, Elijah."

"And where are we leaving to, Damon?" Elijah asked. "We don't know where Stefan or Klaus are. Therefore we have nowhere to look. We need a plan."

"We should find out what Klaus wants with Stefan first." Katherine said.

"Do any of you know where Klaus could be?" Damon asked. "And do you know what Klaus could want with my brother Stefan?"

The Originals looked at each other. They didn't know exactly what Klaus wanted with Stefan, but they had an idea of what it was. Damon and Katherine sensed that the Originals knew more then what they were saying.

"Please, if you know something. Tell us." Damon pleaded. Damon wasn't one to beg, but this was his brother and he would swallow his pride for his brother.

"We don't know exactly what he wants with your brother." Lucy said.

"But we think we know what it could be." Leah said.


	3. Chapter 3

Damon and Katherine stood speechless in front of the Original family. Damon took a step closer to them.

"What is it then?" Damon said. "What does Klaus want with my brother?"

"This isn't the time or the place for that story, sister." Elijah said to Leah. Damon wasn't prepared to learn the truth. "Besides we should leave here."

"Tell me why Klaus wants my brother." Damon said facing Elijah.

"I said no. Not yet." Elijah said stepping closer to Damon.

"Fine." Damon snapped. "Later."

"Perfect." Elijah said. "We need to leave here. It's not safe."

"Where shall we go, brother?" Anthony said.

"Why don't we go back to my house?" Damon said.

"Sounds perfect." Elijah said.

"But as soon as we get there you will tell me everything about what Klaus wants from my brother." Damon said not taking his eyes of Elijah.

Elijah looked at Damon. He didn't want Damon to know what Klaus wanted from Stefan. Even though Damon annoyed him most of the time, he knew that the news would destroy Damon.

"Are you negotiating with me?" Elijah smiled.

"No. There's no negotiation." Damon smiled back. "You will tell me what Klaus wants with Stefan whether you want to or not."

That was it, Damon was pinned to the wall. Elijah was grabbing Damon by his throat. "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm an Original? When are you going to show me some respect?" Elijah smiled.

Neither of them could take there eyes of each other. They just stood there looking at themselves and everyone in the room was staring at them. Eye sex was happening between them and everyone was staring at them. Katherine stood in a corner of the room watching Damon and Elijah. She smiled completely turned on by Elijah and Damon. She was even jealous. It was the first time that she was in a room full of people and she wasn't the center of attention. Katherine decided to change that.

"When you start deserving my respect." Damon snapped.

Katherine rushed towards them fearing a fight between them that would most likely end with Damon dying. She put her hands on their chests trying to get between them.

"That's enough, gentlemen." Katherine said. "Let's go back to the Salvatore boarding house and when we get there we can talk about what we're going to do, but let's leave here first. Ok?" Katherine smiled at them.

"Fine." Elijah said letting go of Damon's throat.

"Ok. Let's go." Damon said moving towards the doors. "Follow me."

Everyone followed Damon to the car.

Damon, Katherine, Leah and Elijah's parents arrived at the Salvatore boarding house. As they all couldn't fit in Damon's car, Elijah stayed behind with the rest of his family. They were to find their own way back. An hour later, Leah and her parents were in the woods near the Salvatore boarding house breathing fresh air after being dead for centuries. Elijah and the rest of the family would soon arrive. Katherine was in Stefan's room, looking through Stefan's things.

"Watcha doing up here?" Damon said leaning on the door.

Katherine turned around shocked. "Damon, you made me jump."

"Katherine, you're a vampire, you should be able to sense me." Damon laughed.

"Of course I'm able to sense you, Damon." Katherine smiled. "I was distracted and not paying attention." Katherine said as she sat down on Stefan's bed.

"Ok, but why are you up here?" Damon asked.

"I…I was looking through Stefan's things I was feeling a bit nostalgic." Katherine admitted.

"Nostalgia's a bitch. I should know, I spent 145 years missing you." Damon smiled.

"And within a few weeks you fell in love with your brother's girlfriend." Katherine smiled back. "You clearly didn't love me as much as you think you did."

"No, I did love you. But when you weren't in the tomb underneath the church I got a little hurt." Damon smiled again.

They stood looking at each other for what seemed to be a long time but were only a few minutes. Katherine looked down to see Stefan's t-shirt in her hands and put it back on the bed. She then looked up at Damon who was still staring at her.

"Did you love me?" Damon asked. He had been curious about that ever since she said _'It's ok to love them both. I did.'_ He stared at Katherine with a serious face. He couldn't stop looking at her. He wasn't going to let her leave the room until she answered him.

"Damon, we've been over this. I love Stefan, it's always gonna be Stefan." Katherine said this in a way that seemed that she was not just trying to convince Damon but also herself.

"Yeah, I know that. But the other day, when you came to save me you said to Elena and, I quote: _'It's ok to love them both. I did.'_ So, if it's just Stefan you loved and love, then why did you say that?" Damon asked. He moved closer to Katherine standing right in front of her. Their bodies barely touching, he looked into her eyes and asked her again. "Did you love me?"

"Damon, can we just forget about this and get on with finding Stefan?" Katherine said turning around to leave the room.

Damon grabbed her wrist knowing that he wasn't as strong as her to stop her. "No, you're not leaving this room until you tell me the truth."

Katherine grabbed his hand and pulled them off her wrist. "We don't have time for this, Damon. We should be spending all our time looking for Stefan and Klaus." Katherine said looking into his eyes.

"And we will, just answer the question and we'll get back to looking for my baby bro and Elijah's baby bro." Damon smiled.

"Damon, please. Let's just forget about what I said. I lied." Katherine said looking at the floor. She couldn't look him in the eyes. She headed to the door but when Damon started talking she just stopped at the door, not looking at him and listened.

"Ok, you lied. That's nothing new. You're a liar. We both know that. Just tell me when you lied. All you have to say is that and I'll let it go, I'll never mention it again." Damon said looking at her even though she wasn't looking at him. "Did you lie when you said you loved us both or when you said you never loved me that it was always Stefan." Damon was half begging for her to answer. He needed to know to be able to move on with his life. To know if he still had feelings for her.

Katherine couldn't answer him. She wanted more than anything to answer him, but she couldn't turn around and face him. So, she did what she does best: walk away.

"That's it, Katherine. Just run away. It's what you do best. You run away when things get tough. You ran away from Klaus 500 years ago, you ran away from Mystic Falls 145 years ago and now you're doing it again. Why can't you just be honest for once?" Damon shouted at her.

Katherine turned around to look at him, she was angry and hurt. Damon had hit a nerve.

"You want to know why a run away, Damon?" Katherine shouted back at him, this time starting him at his eyes and not looking away. "I run away, because every time I bring these walls down that took me so hard to build I get my heart broken, I get everything I love taken away from me, my love, my baby, my family…my life. And I can't take it anymore, so when things get tough yes, run away." Katherine snapped. "I would think that you would know a little bit about building wall. You never let anyone in."

"I let you in." Damon said surprised at everything Katherine said. It wasn't what she said that surprised him, it was the way she said it, it was the pain and hurt in her voice that moved him and made him understand her. "You were the only person I ever let in. I met you and I thought you were the most beautiful woman I had ever met. I immediately fell in love with you and I poured my heart out to you. You knew everything about me. I had already suffered loss in my life. Before you appeared in my life I was lost, I had lost my mother and my father never cared about me. But when I met you, you were like fresh air. You were the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I gave up my humanity for you! My humanity, the thing I miss most in the world!" Damon addmiting missing his humanity for the second time. "I turned for you! And you weren't even there. I promised my brother an eternity of misery because I was hurt and I thought you were dead." Damon said tears in his eyes. "I spent 145 searching for you and all these years you knew that I was searching for you and you never cared. And then you show up here, proclaiming your love for Stefan, and yet, you still come to see me, seduce me and I'm supposed to believe that you love Stefan? That it was always Stefan?" Damon snapped. "You said you never loved me. But then you always seem to come back to me for more. So what is it? Do you get a thrill out of playing with me? I'm I just an ego boost to you?" Damon moved closer to Katherine. "The other night, you said you loved us both, after constantly repeating that it was always Stefan. Stop playing with me Katherine and tell me for once, when did you lie?" Damon shouted at her. The pain from all these years was showing all over his face.

Katherine just stood there looking at all the pain she had caused him over the years. She regretted all of it.

"I lied when I said that it was always Stefan." Katherine said staring into his eyes.

Damon just stood there shocked. He wanted to know the truth even though he knew it would be that Katherine didn't love him. But never in a million years would he think that the truth was that it wasn't always Stefan, that Katherine had actually loved him.

"What are you playing at, Katherine?" Damon said still shocked. "You say it was always Stefan, and now I'm supposed to believe that you loved me too."

"You wanted the truth, Damon." Katherine said looking at him. Neither could take their eyes off of each other. "That's the truth. It wasn't always Stefan. Why can't you believe that? You just asked me to be honest. I told you the truth. I loved you both."

"If you loved us both, then why did you come back for Stefan? Why did you choose to save Stefan and not me when you made the deal with John?" Damon asked.

"I…I..." Katherine didn't know how to answer Damon. She just stood their staring at him.

"You what, Katherine? You what?" Damon shouted eager for her to answer.

"I couldn't have you know the way I feel about you. It was just easier if you thought I loved Stefan and I wanted to save him, even though I wanted to save you." Katherine said.

"If you wanted to save me then why didn't you tell me this when I went to see you at the tomb?" Damon asked still not believing her.

"Because I wanted out of the tomb and as I said before I didn't care who had to die for that to happen." Katherine said.

"Let me get this straight, you say you wanted to save me, but you made a deal to save Stefan? And you didn't care who died for you to get out of the tomb? Even me, and you just said you love me? What the hell is going on Katherine?" Damon said getting annoyed.

"There's a spell." Katherine said.

"A spell?" Damon asked feeling that Katherine was playing with him. "What spell?"

"According to legend, when a vampire uses a dagger to kill an original the vampire dies. What the legend doesn't say is that the vampire doesn't completely die. There's a spell to revive the vampire." Katherine said.

"So, I'm supposed to believe that you made a deal to kill me to then get a witch to cast a spell and bring me back?" Damon said.

"You're going to believe what you want, Damon. But you asked me to tell you the truth and that's the truth." Katherine said.

As Katherine stood in the same spot, Damon paced around the room thinking about everything that Katherine had just said. After a few minutes, he stopped and looked at her.

"Ok, let's say I believe what you said. What I don't get is why you would bring me back? Why say you love Stefan and that you never loved me?" Damon asked confused and annoyed.

Katherine sighed, looked at the floor and then stared at Damon. "You're my weakness. Even though I loved Stefan, I've never felt for anyone the way I feel about you." Katherine smiled at Damon. "I know you won't believe this, specially after the way I treated you, but I love you, Damon. More than anyone." Katherine smiled.

"You're lying. If you loved me, then why did you toy me and Stefan back in 1864? Why didn't you come back for me after I turned? Why when you came back to Mystic Falls didn't you say that you loved me instead of Stefan? You knew how much I loved you." Damon said.

"Because it wasn't safe, Damon. Klaus knew I was in Mystic Falls, if you had disappeared he would have known I was still alive. If we had a chance in the future, I needed you to be safe. I needed to find a way to get rid of Klaus first." Katherine said.

Damon believed that, it did make sense. "You could have told me about Klaus, I would have understood. I would have let you go."

Katherine smiled. "No, you would have followed me. You wouldn't have let me go."

"True." Damon smiled. "Wait, that still doesn't explain about why on your return to Mystic Falls you came back to proclaim your love for Stefan, when if you had proclaimed your love for me, we would be together right now."

"You're my weakness, Damon." Katherine smiled. "When I'm around you I don't think straight and I'm scared…I'm scared that if I let my guard down with you that I'd get hurt. That Klaus would come and take you from me. That he would use you to make me pay. I know the pain I've caused you all these years but I did it to protect you. I couldn't watch you pay for my mistakes, die for my mistakes..." Katherine said as she stepped closer to Damon.

"And don't you think I had a right to decide if I was ok paying for your mistakes? I could have dealt with all that." Damon said, stepping back as Katherine got closer. "But I can't deal with this." Damon said and walking away towards the door. He turned back and looked at Katherine. "I don't know if I believe you. You've lied to me so much, that I don't know what to believe." He looked at her for a few more seconds and then turned and carried on walking.

Katherine rushed in front of him before he reached the door. "I know you can't believe me. I know that I haven't done anything to deserve your trust. But trust this…"

And she kissed him. Katherine kissed Damon like she had never done before. She put her arms around his neck pressing his lips against her. Damon stood their shocked, but he couldn't resist himself. He kissed her back, wrapping his hand around her back. She continued to kiss him and push him closer. Damon felt that the kiss wasn't like any kiss he had ever experienced, even with Katherine. With that kiss Damon was starting to believe everything that Katherine had said. Including that she truely loved him.


End file.
